A Romantic VDay
by Nina-osp
Summary: Francis resolve ajudar Arthur a preparar um Dia dos Namorados romântico para ele e Alfred. No que isso vai dar?*inspirada numa comic*


**The Romantic V-Day**

Era dia 13 de fevereiro, véspera do Dia dos Namorados. Francis andava saltitando por aí, dentro da construção onde aconteciam as reuniões dos Aliados. Estava entediado, e procurando por England. Não havia nada de que ele gostasse mais do que chatear o britânico!

Ele entra sem bater nem nada na casa de Kirkland, já que encontrou a porta aberta. Ao entrar na sala, encontrou o dono da propriedade encarando um calendário, ligeiramente corado.

-England? – pergunta, sem obter resposta. Resolveu se aproximar, e olhou por cima do ombro do irmão menor. – Iggy, o que você está fazendo?

França não pôde conter um risinho ao ver que o inglês olhava um calendário, chateado, e como se tentasse fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. Francis rodeou-o e colocou a mão no ombro de Arthur. – Oh? Você está ansioso pelo Dia dos Namorados?

-Eh? – o inglês 'respondeu', corando ainda mais e finalmente parecendo se dar conta da presença do francês.

-Se quiser, eu posso ser seu "valentine"... – disse, com um sorriso sedutor, brilinhos no fundo e com cara de galã da novela das 8.

-Sem chance. – cortou Arthur, fazendo o mais velho choramingar. Mas as lágrimas foram logo substituídas por uma expressão maliciosa.

-Então... Você pretende passar toda a tarde com o América-kun, certo? – Inglaterra corou ainda mais com a pergunta. – Hum... - o menor deve ter notado sua expressão pensativa, pois soltou um "_what...?_" abafado.

-Ele é realmente ciumento, mas seu irmãozão vai te ajudar. – o "fogo da juventude" ardia incessantemente ao fundo, e seus olhos lacrimejaram, enquanto Francis fazia a pose mais heróica em que conseguia pensar. – Este vai ser o Dia dos Namorados mais romântico da sua vida!

-Eu não pedi nada... – comentou Arthur, com cara de tédio.

-Primeiro de tudo, - Francis sentou-se na cadeira antes ocupada pelo irmão e começou a escrever algo. – eu vou escrever uma carta de você para ele. Então nós vamos para sua casa e preparar a sala...! Eu vou cozinhar, sim, e temos que levar vinho. Você não precisa de mim pra parte final...!s2 – England ficou mais vermelho que os tomates de Antonio. Afinal, o que se passava na mente pervertida do francês?

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

América caminhava calmamente pela rua, enquanto tomava um refrigerante, quando foi abordado por França.

-AMÉRICA! – gritava o mais velho. – Aqui está uma carta do Iggy pra você. – disse, enquanto estendia o tal envelope.

-Uh... Obrigada... – disse Alfred, olhando para a carta que definitivamente não vinha de Arthur. Havia corações cor-de-rosa perto do nome do remetente.

_Meu querido América,_

_Já que amanhã é Dia dos Namorados, eu gostaria de te convidar para jantar – França-kun estará cozinhando. Vai ser o Dia dos Namorados mais romântico que você jamais teve (e pode acabar sendo o mais "quente" s2)._

_Com muito amor,_

_England_

Alfred ainda leu a carta mais algumas vezes.

-É... Definitivamente não foi o Iggy que escreveu... – pensou ele, enquanto continuava seu caminho.

Enquanto isso...

França voltou para a sede dos Aliados.

-Eu tenho certeza que ele vem. – disse, com um sorriso vitorioso e um olhar distante.

-O que você escreveu, Francis? – gritou England, ainda mais vermelho.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sábado, 14 de fevereiro, casa do England

-Pronto! – disse Francis, ajeitando a última vela perfumada. – Tudo parece perfeito!

Arthur não se deu ao trabalho de responder, somente olhou de canto de olho para a mesa perfeitamente clichê que o irmão arrumara. Se imaginou sentado ali, com Alfred, e ficou ainda mais vermelho.

-Agora é hora de cozinhar!s2 – com um entusiasmo sem igual, o maior correu em direção à cozinha. England ficou alguns minutos fitando a sala, pensando no que faria quando sua companhia chegasse, SE ela chegasse. Até que ouviu um grito de Francis.

-IGGY, TEM UM PRATO COM UMA MASSA ESCURA ESTRANHA NA SUA GELADEIRA... E ELA FEDE. POSSO JOGÁ-LA FORA?

-SEU IDIOTA, ISSO É COMIDA! – gritou de volta.

Algumas horas depois, quando a comida estava pronta e Francis já tinha ido embora, a campainha tocou.

-Eu não acho que estou atrasado... – pensava América, olhando seu relógio. England abriu a porta parcialmente, deixando apenas um pedaço de seu rosto – extremamente vermelho, por sinal – à vista.

-Você tem CERTEZA que quer entrar? – perguntou o anfitrião, ainda mais vermelho.

O americano encarou o outro com uma expressão confusa, seguida por um "_yes_" extremamente decidido. O britânico soltou um "_damn'it_" e deu passagem para o mais novo.

-Oh... – foi o primeiro comentário do convidado ao ver a mesa posta por Francis. – Isto é ridiculamente muito romântico e clichê...

-EU SEI DISSO! – berrou o europeu. Pegou duas taças de champagne, estendendo uma para a visita. – De qualquer jeito, feliz Dia dos Namorados, América.

-Feliz Dia dos Namorados, England. – respondeu, e se uniram num beijo calmo, enquanto brindavam.

Separaram-se, sorriram e se sentaram à mesa para jantar. Entre assuntos triviais, Arthur perguntou se Alfred estava com a carta de Francis com ele.

-Yeah, eu acho que sim... – disse o americano, vasculhando os bolsos do casaco. Estendeu o envelope cheio de corações ao namorado. O mais velho leu, fez uma expressão indecifrável e gritou algo sobre matar o França, arrancando risos do mais novo. Em algum lugar, Francis espirrou.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Algumas horas depois, na cama de Arthur...

Os dois corpos estavam colados. América abraçava England por trás, e o mesmo estava com a cabeça pousada no peito nu do americano.

-Sabe, a comemoração foi boa, mas eu estou um pouco triste porque eu queria te levar pra provar o especial de Dia dos Namorados deste ano no McDonalds... – comentou Alfred, acariciando o peito de Arthur.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo... – comentou o mais velho, com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

* * *

Olá pessoinhas do meu kokoro!*~*

*desvia de lasers*

Eu SEI que tenho muita fic pra atualisar, mas eu vi uma comic de USxUK sobre o dia dos namorados e pedi pra autora se eu podia escrever uma fic baseada na comic =3 Eu alonguei um pouco, mas é excencialmente a mesma coisa =D

Aqui vão os links das págs, se você tem conta no DeviantArt poste um comentário! A autora é uma ótima pessoa!=D (Obs.: tire os espassos .)

Pág.1: http: / / akane-hoshiyo. deviantart. com/ art/ The-Romantic-V-day-p-1-153790282

Pág.2: http: / / akane-hoshiyo. deviantart. com/ art/ The-Romantic-V-day-p-2-153790302

Pág.3: http: / / akane-hoshiyo. deviantart. com/ gallery/ # / d2jk9dc

Pág.4: http: / / akane-hoshiyo. deviantart. com/ gallery/ # / d2jk9me

Pág.5: http: / / akane-hoshiyo. deviantart. com/ gallery/ # / d2jk9mu

Pág.6: http: / / akane-hoshiyo. deviantart. com/ gallery/ # / d2jk9n5

Pág.7: http: / / akane-hoshiyo. deviantart. com/ gallery/ # / d2jk9nq

Epílogo: http: / / akane-hoshiyo. deviantart. com/ gallery/ # / d2jk9vu


End file.
